1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headlight arrangement for a vehicle and, more particularly, to a headlight arrangement for producing respective light beams with different characteristics, which comprises at least two headlight units, each of which comprises a plurality of individual headlights, by which respective light beams are produced and which are operable simultaneously and/or in different combinations.
2. Prior Art
A headlight arrangement of this type is described in German Patent Document DE 43 13 914A1. This headlight arrangement has at least two headlight units each having a plurality of individual headlights. The individual headlights produce light beams with characteristic properties. The individual headlights can be operated alternately and/or simultaneously in different combinations. At least one individual basic headlight is provided, by which a basic light beam is produced with a low beam characteristic. The characteristics of the basic light beam are such that it fulfills the requirements for a low beam. A light beam is produced with only one fixed characteristic by each individual headlight in the known headlight arrangement, so that many individual head lights are required in order to provide respective light beams with various characteristics. Among other things, an individual headlight is provided which produces a-light beam with strong lateral horizontal scattering of light on both sides of it and which, for example, is operated in fog or other situations in which visibility is poor.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved headlight arrangement for a vehicle, which produces respective light beams having a variety of different characteristics.
This object and others, which will be made more apparent hereinafter, are attained in a headlight arrangement for producing respective light beams with different characteristics, which comprises at least two headlight units, each of which has a number of individual headlights. The respective light beams are produced by the individual headlights, which are operable simultaneously and/or in different combinations.
According to the invention the propagation direction of a light beam from the individual basic headlight of at least one of the headlight units is changeable at least in approximately horizontal directions from a basic or initial direction. In the basic or initial direction the light beam is propagated at least approximately parallel to the light beam produced by the individual basic headlight of one of the other headlight units.
The headlight arrangement according to the invention has the advantage that a light beam is produced with a characteristic, with which the middle region in front of the vehicle, which would be illuminated by the basic beam with an unchanged course produced by the individual basic headlight, is less strongly illuminated. Instead of that a side region in front of the vehicle is more strongly illuminated, when the course of the light beam produced by the individual basic headlight of at least one of the headlight units is changed. This characteristic is especially advantageous in city traffic in order to guarantee a sufficient illumination, for example of sidewalks or of junctions or side streets.
Advantageous additional embodiments of the invention are described in the following.
In a preferred embodiment the course of the light beam produced by the individual basic headlight of at least one of the headlight units occurs at comparatively lower vehicle speed, i.e. below a predetermined vehicle speed. Because of this feature of this preferred embodiment the individual basic headlight is easily adjusted for city traffic in which the vehicle speed should be reduced.